Despite various applications of metal nanoparticles in bio-imaging, drug or gene delivery, biosensor (Cardoso, Quelemes et al. 2014; Krishnamurthy, Vaiyapuri et al. 2015) etc., there remains a challenge in developing or formulating quick, non-toxic, eco-friendly, and stable nanoparticles by chemical or physical methods. Although the known methods are well optimized and capable of forming nanoparticles in different size ranges and in a short duration of time, the product displays toxic properties due to the chemicals involved in the formulations.
In the last two decades biological methods for the preparation of coated metal nanoparticles have been in practice which use whole microorganisms, microbial extracts, plant extracts and very recently few pure bio-origin materials such as proteins (BSA (Xie, Zheng et al. 2009), lysozyme (Eby, Schaeublin et al. 2009), transferrin (Le Guével, Daum et al. 2011), peptides (Tan, Lee et al. 2010), DNA (Berti, Alessandrini et al. 2005) and carbohydrates (Filippo, Serra et al. 2010) have also been used. However, their rate of formation is considerably slow and very high concentration of biomaterials is required to form the nanoparticles. Mostly the commonly available or so called model proteins are subjected to this kind of studies and exotic proteins have not been explored for the said purposes. Moreover, conditions optimized for one protein may or may not be applicable for other proteins. So, one pot synthesis of nanoparticles using proteins has not been successful till date. Though with increasing integration of technologies, role of biomaterial coated nanoparticles, particularly gold and silver nanoparticles (Au and Ag nanoparticles) is being increasingly considered, the following limitations have been observed holding back the translation thereof:                1) Synthesis of said nanoparticles requires at least two steps: a) chemical reduction based formation of uncoated base nanoparticles, b) coating of the nanoparticles with an adhering or tethering substance, c) binding of the proteinaceous molecules on the tethers. The latter may be anchored permanently or may release the protein molecules from its surface.        2) Co-formation may lead to encapsulation of the biomaterial which may not allow efficient use of the functional entity.        3) Direct functionalization or tethering requires extended times of reaction since bio-organic molecules do not possess the requisite reduction potential to simultaneously chelate and reduce. These extended timelines prove detrimental to the functional shape of the biomaterial in many instances.        4) Increment in temperature which has been applied to accelerate Ag and Au nanoparticles, does not work with bio-organic material which are used or intended to be used, as they denature with heat even in short durations of time.        
Consequently, keeping in view the drawbacks of the hitherto reported prior art, it may be summarized that there is no prior art on the use of blue light to prepare bio-organic coated Ag and Au NPs, and there are no drawbacks envisioned today on use of blue light to prepare the coated/functionalized NPs, and related protocols. In light of the drawbacks in the prior art, there exists a dire need to provide a process that solves the problems associated with the formation/synthesis/biosynthesis of metal nanoparticles in a controlled manner using purified and characterized biomolecules such that the biomolecules coated on the nanoparticles still retain many aspects of their structural elements and functional aspects.